Happy Birthday Amichan!
by Sailor-Vela92
Summary: It's Ami's birthday and the senshi decide to throw her a surprise party. How will it turn out? What will they get her?


_Happy Birthday Ami-chan!_

SV: Since it's Ami's birthday, we decided to write a oneshot. Of course, it's based on the day of her birthday.

DS: And some romance. Can you guess with whom?

SV: I SWEAR if so much as peep one little syllable as to who it is, I'll kill you!

DS: -- Usually it's me ruining your fun…

SV: Anyway, enjoy! Please R&R.

DS: It would be greatly appreciated since we're all such big Ami fans. .

Disclaimer: No, the senshi sadly don't belong to me. tear Though I wish they did.

Ami casually walked down the Juuban shopping district. She wanted to take a break from studying and found herself window shopping.

"Hello Ami," Michiru greeted from behind. "Lovely day out, isn't it?" Ami turned to face her.

"Yes, it is," Ami smiled. "It's good to see you, though I'm used to always seeing you with Haruka. It's rare to see you two separated, especially on such a nice day."

"Haruka had some last minutes things to do," Michiru said. She hesitated for a moment before saying, "Ami, I was wondering if you'd be kind enough to allow myself to use you as the model for my painting." Ami's eyes widened at the suggestion. Michiru tried not to giggle. "It's nothing like _that_, Ami."

"Okay, why not," Ami laughed lightly. "I accept."

"Meet me down at the shore in an hour," Michiru told her. "I'll have everything ready by then." With a nod of assurance from Ami, Michiru left to do what she had to do.

Michiru waved over Ami when she saw the younger girl approach. Ami noticed that she already had her canvas and paints set up. She couldn't figure out why there was a small tent and a bag nearby though. (SV: I bet I know what you're all thinking right now. DS: I bet they're thinking something DIRTY is gonna happen between Michiru and Ami! SV: -gasp!-)

"I'm glad you could come, Ami," Michiru greeted. "Here's what you'll be wearing for the painting. You can change in the small tent I set up."

_So that's why_, Ami thought, taking the bag and going into the tent.

Michiru watched until Ami zipped up the opening so she could change. Opening her phone, she called Haruka.

"Is everything going as planned?" Haruka asked right away.

"Yes, she's changing now," Michiru said quietly. "Do you think it'll work? She _is_ the smartest among them."

"As long as she occupied, we should be fine," Haruka assured her. "Just make sure that you don't mention anything about her birthday."

"I know, I know," Michiru told her as she hung up the phone. She watched as Ami slowly came back out of the tent, not sure if she had the outfit on right or not.

"It looks cute on you," Michiru complimented, smiling. It consisted of a pair of blue jean short shorts, a pair of blue boots that went up to her knee, a sleeveless top that showed her mid-section and dipped rather low in the front. She also had some sort of piece of clothing that was meant with the upper body. Michiru helped her with that since Ami seemed to be having a hard time with it after Ami got settled for the painting. She sat on top a rock, gazing into the distance as the sea splashed up against the rock. It was darker out since there were storm clouds on the horizon, adding to the atmosphere.

"Are you comfortable?" Michiru asked, picking up her paint and brushes.

"Yes," Ami responded, barely moving at all.

"Okay, stay still as possible." With a slight nod from Ami, she started.

Michiru looked down at her watch, the painting completed. _They should be ready by now_, Michiru thought.

"You can change back into your normal clothing now," Michiru called over to her. "It's finished." Ami silently got up and headed for the tent while Michiru covered it with a sheet. Once again she waited until she was inside before calling Haruka. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah, we're ready on our end," Haruka said. "How about you guys?"

"She's changing now."

"See you when you get here." They hung up. Michiru quickly put everything away as she waited. Ami came out soon after with the bag of clothes that she had worn in the portrait.

"You can keep the outfit, Ami," Michiru said as Ami attempted to give her the bag. "Though, I'd like to ask you to help me bring this to the car."

"Arigato," Ami smiled, bowing slightly. "I'll gladly help you."

"What are we doing at Makoto's apartment?" Ami asked, confused.

"We're picking Haruka up," Michiru answered easily. "You go on ahead. I need to pick up Hotaru from school. Make sure you tell Haruka."

"I will," Ami said, getting out of the car. Once she was out, Michiru drove off.

Ami ascended the stairs to Makoto's apartment. She wasn't sure why, but she almost felt a little nervous. She rang the doorbell.

"The door's open! Come on in!" she heard Makoto yell from within. She casually walked in to find all the lights off. _Strange_, she thought. _Mako-chan always has her lights on._ Shrugging, she walked towards the living room. She had barely stepped in when suddenly…

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMI-CHAN!!!" everyone screamed, popping out from various places and flipping the lights on. Ami jumped back, looking as surprised as ever. It took her a few moments to take in her surroundings.

"What's…going on?" she asked slowly, almost afraid to know.

"We decided to throw you a surprise party!" Usagi exclaimed, glomping her friend. "Did we surprise you?"

"I'd say that we surprised her beyond words with the reaction she gave," Makoto chuckled, draping her arm loosely over Ami's shoulders. "Right?"

"You all did surprise me pretty good," Ami said, blushing slightly. She looked over at Haruka. "Michiru wanted me to tell you that she went to go pick up Hotaru."

"I figured as much," Haruka smirked. "Did you see the picture she painted of you?"

"How did you know?" Ami questioned. "She probably told you, didn't she?"

"It was all part of the plan," Haruka laughed. "So you wouldn't get suspicious."

"Time to open presents Ami!" Minako exclaimed. She brought in all the gifts that had been hidden in the kitchen. She placed on the coffee table in front of Ami. By now, everyone had shown up.

Ami opened her gifts, carefully not to be too rash in doing so. Usagi had made her a cute homemade comic about all their adventures together as senshi. Rei and Minako had both got her a set of computer programs that they thought she'd enjoy in her free time, one of them being a character and 3D game designer program. Her gifts from the Outers was the painting that Michiru had painted as well as a special mix CD made by Michiru and Haruka especially for her. Ami thanked them all in turn, putting the gifts to the side as she went along.

"Arigato, everyone," Ami thanked. "Even without the gifts, this has been such a wonderful birthday."

"It's no problem Ami," Rei brushed off. "Besides, it was Makoto's idea to hold it at her place and cook everything."

"You make it sound as if the entire thing was my idea," Makoto said, scratching the back of her head.

"That's because it _was_ your idea," Minako teased. Makoto gave her a sideways glance out of annoyance.

After a while, Mamoru came to pick up Usagi and had offered Rei and Minako a lift as well since it had started to rain so hard. Not long after did the Outers leave as well, leaving just Makoto and Ami alone together.

"So you really planned all of this?" Ami asked.

"More or less, you could say," Makoto replied, blushing. Ami surprised her by embracing her in a tight hug. "What's this for?"

"Like you have to ask, Mako-chan," Ami giggled, letting go of the taller girl. Suddenly, the power went out.

"Hold on, I'll go get some candles and flashlights," Makoto told her, getting up. "Go ahead and sit on the couch. It's comfortable than the floor."

Ami had to feel around for the couch, despite how well she knew her way around Makoto's apartment. Within minutes, she was back with a flashlights, candles, and matches to light them. She quickly set the candles down and lit them before silently leaving the room again with the flashlight. When she came back this time, she sat across from Ami on the couch with a box in her hands.

"I didn't have a chance to wrap it properly since we all busy getting ready," Makoto said, handing it to Ami. She opened the box to see several items. What mainly caught her attention was the necklace. She carefully lifted it out of the box and held it up in front of her face.

"Mako-chan…it's beautiful," Ami exclaimed in silent awe. It was a silver chain with a pendant attached to it. It was a water droplet made of sapphire and was surrounded by thin threads of yellow glass meant to represent lightening and thunder. She looked down and noticed that everything else in there matched the necklace.

"I'm glad you like it," Makoto grinned. "I had it all custom made for you." Makoto noticed the blush on Ami's face in the soft candle light and couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you so much, Mako-chan," Ami smiled softly. "Would you help me put it on?" She unhooked the chain and held it for her. Makoto took the two ends in her hands and leaned forward so she could clasp it around Ami's neck. After she knew it was on, Ami wrapped her arms around Makoto again, similar to how she did before the power had gone out.

"Ami, there's been something I've been needing to tell you," Makoto whispered. Ami leaned back so she could see Makoto's face.

"What is it Makoto?" she asked, curiosity in her eyes. Ami noted the small blush that crept across her cheeks.

"I…I love you," she confessed, looking down. Ami smiled warmly and held Makoto closer. She gently lifted Makoto's chin up and closed the distance between them, kissing her lips softly.

"I love you too, Mako-chan," Ami whispered, smiling. Mirroring her grin, Makoto returned the kiss with her hand placed on the small of Ami's back.

SV: So… What did you all think? Cute, right?

DS: Very cute, yes.

SV: It's funny because it all started when I thought up the pendant that Makoto gave her.

DS: I want a pendant like that…

SV: When you guys R&R, I want to try and guess what the meaning behind the pendant is.

DS: I'm very curious to see what everyone thinks of that.

SV: Well, thanks so reading our oneshot about Ami's special birthday.

DS: Until next time! Ja!

If you want to see the picture that Michiru painted of Ami, go to and type by:DarknessRainsUponMe in the site search box. You should see a pic of her sitting on a rock and looking out to sea.


End file.
